My Boyfriend's A Savage
The fifth episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs. Laura Carrot finds a really attractive kid in school named Aaron the Apricot that is said to have a bad reputation. Aaron tries to get Laura to do some wrong things, so Laura needs to get over Aaron before it's too late. A lesson in resisting temptation, and the second episode to have a lesson about temptation. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says he's getting kind of hungry and wonders if it's okay to eat on the set. Larry says he did it before behind the scenes on the set of "The Penniless Princess." Bob pulls out a cherry popsicle. Larry loves cherry popsicles and tries to steal it from Bob. Bob wonders what Larry is doing. Larry complains and wants a cherry popsicle. Bob says that this was the last one. Larry gets mad, but just then, Pa Grape comes wondering what the commotion is about. Larry says he didn't get a cherry popsicle. Pa Grape can tell this is a sign of temptation. Larry grunts. Bob says that this actually relates to a letter they got from Shannon of Albany, New York. She has a similar problem to Larry, and Bob knows a story that'll help him. It's a nice, Friday morning. All the veggie kids were heading to the Veggie Valley Grade School. Junior and Laura are discussing what plans they have for the weekend. Laura says she has nothing going on. Junior feels bad because his family is going on a vacation to the Orange Grove, because he has family there. Just then, Junior and Laura spot a new kid walking into the school. Laura instantly sees hearts. Junior wonders if she's okay. It just so happened that Laura had this new kid in her first period math class. Laura also sits next to him. His name is Aaron, and he introduces himself to Laura. Laura thinks he's cute. Aaron thinks that Laura is cute. Laura blushes. The bell rings and class starts. All throughout the period, Laura and Aaron can't stop eyeing each other. They mentally feel they have a connection. After math, Laura gets her stuff for her next class and goes to find Aaron's locker. When she finds Aaron, Aaron is surprised to see her at his locker, because he was going to find her locker. Laura giggles, and then Aaron asks Laura out. Laura screams and says yes. At lunch, Laura is telling all her friends about her new boyfriend. Junior, Percy, and Annie are happy for Laura. Suddenly, Rough Randy is walking by and recommends not getting involved with Aaron. Annie wonders why. Randy says that Aaron has been involved in a lot of bad things. He graffiti-ed an entire marketplace, he stole money from the ice cream shop, and even captured the princess of a fungi monarchy. This makes Laura's friends unsure if they want her dating Aaron. Once school gets done, Annie asks Laura if she wants to come over to her house to hang out and play dolls. Laura says she's occupied. Aaron is taking her out on a date tonight. Annie wishes her luck and grumbles as she walks away. Laura wonders what her problem is. Just then, Aaron finds Laura and asks if she's ready to have some fun. Laura says yes. As they walk away, Aaron turns to the camera and laughs evilly. Aaron and Laura head for the ice cream shop. Aaron says he needs to make a quick trip to the bathroom. As he walks towards the bathroom, Laura finds Bob and Petunia. She sits between them and points Aaron out to them. Bob and Petunia glance over at Aaron and aren't very impressed. Laura wonders what's wrong. Bob asks Laura if she even knows the history behind this kid. Laura says no. Bob says that Aaron has tricked so many girls into dating him and acting like a sweet guy. In reality, he's be involved in a bunch of crime and has gotten all his previous girlfriends in trouble. Laura doesn't listen to Bob and she says she's sure it's fine. Aaron comes out of the bathroom, and orders Laura a chocolate shake. Laura thinks he's the sweetest guy ever. Bob says if he had hands, he'd be facepalming right now. Later that night, Laura and Aaron head over to the Bumblyburg Jailhouse. Laura wonders what they're doing. Aaron says they're going to throw a surprise birthday party for Dr. Flurry. He thinks he deserves something special for being locked in there for so long. Laura agrees. He tells Laura to sneak into the control room and press the release button. Laura gets in and does what he says. After she presses the button, all the prisoners escape. Aaron is laughing evilly. All the villains go out into Bumblyburg and cause havoc. Laura wonders what she'd done. Percy, Annie, and Randy all run up to Laura and ask if she's ready to listen now. Laura says yes. Randy shes that Laura's fallen into a spell of temptation. As attractive as she may think Aaron is, he really has a bad personality. If she's going to date anyone, she would need to have it be a guy who she thinks is good looking and has a good personality. Percy says that Aaron has been wooing her over in such a tempting way that Laura has been doing anything he says. Laura says it's time to change. She goes up to Aaron and tells him they're breaking up. Aaron wonders why. Laura says that Aaron has a snotty behavior, and she should've never fallen for him in the first place. She let temptation get to the best of her, and Aaron deserves to be in prison with the rest of the villains that escaped. Officer Scooter wrangles up the escaped villains and sends them and Aaron off to jail. Laura thinks she did the right thing. Percy, Annie, and Randy are proud of her. Laura wishes Junior were here to find out what happened. But she hopes he's having a good time in Orange Grove Valley. She texts Junior everything what happened, saying everything she types aloud as she walks away. Pa Grape and Larry both think that was a pretty interesting story. Larry remembers when he tried dating for a little while. Bob asks Larry why he stopped. Larry said he doesn't want to talk about it. He just says table salt and a catapult. Bob and Pa Grape are confused. Bob thinks it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the story, we learned that even our peers can lead us into temptation, whether it be in the actions we take or the behavior they have towards others. You need to learn to resist the bad temptation and have control over life decisions. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. Bob hopes that this story helped Shannon, and maybe she'll get over what has her tempted. Larry says cherry popsicles are good, but he won't be eating them as often. Pa Grape is glad. Then, Bob and Larry sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * A Brand New Day Of School * Mutual Love * Isn't He Great? * Partners In Slime (Silly Songs With Larry) * Just Do It * You Gotta Resist * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "But those who desire to be rich fall into temptation, into a snare, into many senseless and harmful desires that plunge people into ruin and destruction." -1 Timothy 6:9 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Junior Asparagus * Aaron the Apricot * Percy Pea * Annie Onion * Rough Randy * Dr. Flurry * Motato * Scooter Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Rooney * The Bad Apple * Curly * The Parody Gang * Fried Chicken Zombies Trivia * Larry mentions how he ate on the set of "The Penniless Princess." * Rough Randy makes a reference to the Mushroom Kingdom from the ''Super Mario Bros. ''series when he talks about what Aaron has done. * Many of the villains LarryBoy has faced before reappear: ** The Bad Apple ** Curly ** The Parody Gang ** Some Fried Chicken Zombies ** Dr. Flurry ** Motato * Junior goes on a vacation to Orange Grove Valley, Shem's said to be home in "Noah's Ark" * "Larry's High Silk Hat" can be heard playing in the ice cream shop. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb